The 2013 Pop Medley
The 2013 Pop Medley is a song by Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider. It features many hit songs from 2013. Songs * Imagine Dragons - Radioactive * Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball * Robin Thicke ft. T.I. Pharrell - Blurred Lines * Katy Perry - Roar * Ylvis - The Fox * Capital Cities - Safe and Sound * Jason Derulo - The Other Side * Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child * Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us * Miley Cyrus - We Can't Stop * One Direction - Best Song Ever * Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It * Anna Kendrick - Cups * Florida Georgia Line - Cruise * P!nk ft. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason * Justin Timberlake - Mirrors * Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams, Nile Rodgers - Get Lucky * Selena Gomez - Come & Get It * Lady Gaga - Applause * Sam Tsui - Make It Up Lyrics I'm waking up I feel it in my bones And I will always want you Enough to make my systems blow I will always want you Okay now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you've got the eye of the tiger Hey yeah And you're an animal Baby it's in your nature What does the fox say? I can lift you up And take you to the other side I can be your luck Don't you worry, don't you worry child Here we go back This is the moment And we can't stop So we put our hands up Like the ceiling won't hold us And we won't stop And we can dance all night To the best song ever I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it went oh Here we go back This is the moment And we can't stop We won't stop I love it I've got my ticket For the long way round The one with the pretties of views Cause baby you're a song You make me wanna roll My windows down and cruise You've been talking in your sleep It's like you're my mirror Staring back at me You tell me that you've had enough I've never hit so hard in love Here we go back This is the moment And we can't stop So we put our hands up Like the ceiling won't hold us And we won't stop Nooo We're up all night 'till the sun We're up all night to get some We're up all night for good fun We're up all night to get lucky This is the moment And we can't stop We won't stop Hey Na na na na na na na na If you're ready come and get it Na na na Na na na na na na na na Put your hands up Make 'em touch, touch Na na na na na na na na I feel it in my bones Na na na na na na na na I make it up as go This is the moment And we can't stop, nooo So we put our hands up Like the ceiling won't hold us And we won't stop Woooho And we can dance all night To the best song ever I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah I think it went ooooh We go back This is the moment And we can't stop We won't stop I love it And I feel it in my bones And I will always want you Enough to make my systems blow I will always want you Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2013 Songs